A James and Lily Story
by Brianna Katelyn Evans
Summary: A story about The Marauders and Lily during their years in Hogwarts. Its their story from when they start at Hogwarts as First Years to when they finish their Seventh Year. By the time they graduate they've been through almost everything. I don't own HP.
1. A Letter For Potter

**Title: **A James and Lily Story

**Posted Date: **April 4th 2007

**1st Revised Date : **May 20th 2007

**Author Note:**Hi,I'm Brianna & this is my first fanfic. This chapter isn't that long like I intend to do with other chapters, so if you like to read long fanfics (like I do), then don't stop reading after the first few chapters because their short. I plan to make these chapters longer

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the Harry Potter Series by J.K.Rowling. Most of the characters, terms, and locations are all hers.

* * *

An eleven year old boy James Potter awoke with a jump when his mother screamed to him from downstairs. He sat up in his bed and said "I'm coming" followed by a yawn. He then ran his hand through his already untidy hair and rubbed his eyes before reaching over and grabbing his glasses on the night stand.

"James" Dorea Potter screamed again but a litttle louder.

James rolled his eyes and screamed " I'm coming " to his mother again. He got off his bed and quickly got dressed before running out of his room, through the hallway, and down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed his mother was crying but she was also smiling. He never seen two different emotions on his mother's face but he figured it had to be good if she was smiling. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I just can't believe my son is finally going to Hogwarts" Dorea said as she walked over to him and handed an envelope to him. "You're growing up so fast"

James took no time to rip the envelope open and pull out the letter. A smile came across his face as he read the first page.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. James Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Your sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

After reading the page and handing it to his mother, a mischevious look appeared on his face. "When can I get my wand?"

Dorea quickly the letter then replied "Not just yet"

"What?" James hated when his mother did stuff like this. It seemed like she could read his mind whenever he thought of something fun to do. "I need a wand"

Dorea smiled as she continued to study her son's expression. "We'll go when your dad and I have off from work but I promise you it will be some time in the middle of August"

"Are you kidding?" James stormed over to the refridgerator and pulled out an apple . "If you're going to make me wait that long, can I get a new broom?"

"We'll see" Dorea replied as she looked into the puppy dog eyes James was giving her. "You do know that you can't bring a broom this year"

"I know, I just want to practice at home for when I'm a second year" James then got up with a smile on his face. " I'll go reply to the Hogwarts letter and tell them I'll be there" James said before heading off upstairs to owl a reply.

"What am I going to do with him?" Dorea asked herself before sitting down at the kitchen table. She began to look at the list of supplies when she heard a loud pop that made her jump a little bit. She looked up to see a man with black and grey untidy hair standing in her kitchen. "Hello Charlus" A smile cam across her face as she got up and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "James got his letter"

Charlus ran his hand through his hair after his wife greeted him. "Is he at that age already?"

Dorea nodded then lauged a little bit. "He is already anticipating getting a wand"

Charlus looked around to make sure James wasn't near by. " He's going to be a handful "

"Hasn't he always been?"

Charlus looked back at the door and then back at her as he nodded. "He reminds me of myself at his age"

A semi serious look appeared on Dorea's face after he mentioned that. "He's not going to be as bad as you were. He's my son too".

"We'll see"

"See what?" James had reentered the kitchen and he knew that he just walked into a conversation about himself.

Dorea and Charlus looked over at him before Dorea said "Don't worry about it".

"See what?"

"Just promise me you'll be good" Dorea asked without looking over at her husband.

James looked at his mother suspiciously and figured it was practically an answer that she gave him. "I'll try".


	2. A Letter For Evans

**Title: **A James and Lily Story

**Posted Date: **April 4th 2007

**1st Revised Date : **May 21st 2007

**Author Note:** Heres my second chapter, so I hope you enjoy as I try to make each chapter longer and longer

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the Harry Potter Series by J.K.Rowling. Most of the characters, terms, and locations are all hers.

* * *

As Lily Evans helped her mother with the dishes, they began to hear a tapping sound that got louder as the taps continued.

"Whats that?" Sarah Evans asked while drying a plate she just washed.

"I'll go check" Lily dried her hands and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she entered the living room, she knew exactly where the sound was coming from. Lily walked over to one of the windows and looked outside of it before opening it. She stick her head out the window when something flew right passed her and landed on the couch. It was a tawny owl and it was holding something. Lily slowly started to approach the owl but jumped back when her older sister screamed. "Stop. You'll scare it away".

"Mum, Dad" screamed Petunia.

"Stop". Lily reached over and grabbed the envelope that was in the owl's mouth.

Petunia looked at her sister then notice the owl fly back out the window. "Mum, Dad" she screamed even louder. It was about a minute later when both their parents came running into the room. "She let a wild animal loose in our house" Petunia continued as she pointed at Lily.

"Petunia, Calm down" Sarah said as she walked over to her oldest daughter and put her arm around her.

"Now, Whats really going on in here?" Christopher Evans asked as he looked from one daughter to the other before settling his eyes on the younger one.

"An owl flew in and it was carrying this" Lily replied as she held the envelope out to her father.

Christopher looked at the envelope then opened it and began to read the letter inside.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Lily Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Your sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Is this some sort of joke?" He handed the letter over to his wife then looked at his oldest daughter to see if she was behind the prank.

"What does it say?" Lily and Petunia asked at the same time.

"Chris, I think this might be real"

"There is no way this is real"

"Whats not real?" Lily said as she and Petunia looked at their parents for an explanation but the girls were ignored once more.

"Did you read the last page?" Sarah asked her husband as she raised her voice so he could hear her.

Christopher looked at his wife in confusion as she handed the page over to him. He read the last page then looked at his wife and said "Its unbelievable but if a representative shows up then I guess it is real".

"Can I read it?" Lily asked in a louder voice as she finally grabbed the attention of her parents.

Sarah and Christopher looked at each other before Sarah walked over to Lily and handed her the first page from the envelope.

Lily grabbed the letter and read it rather fast. "I'm a witch"

"I could have told you that" Petunia said before walking up the staircase out of sight.

Lily ignored her sister's comments and looked up at her parents. "But magic isn't real".

Pop

Lily, Sarah, and Christopher all jumped back as they heard the loud noise and saw an older man standing in front of them.

"Hello I'm Seamus Tyler" he said as he put his hand out and shook Christopher's hand. " I used to work for the ministry but now I'm a representative from Hogwarts for children of non magical families".

"So its real" Lily said as her sparkling green eyes lit up with excitement especially after seeing him appear out of nowhere.

"Yes it is" Seamus replied as a grin spread across his face. He always loved when he saw this reaction from young witches and wizards.

Her eyes grew wide as she turned to her parents "Can I go?"

Christopher looked at his daughter "Alright but I would like to find out about the place I'm sending you first"

Christopher, Lily, and Sarah all sat down as Seamus explained all about Hogwarts's subjects, teachers, and the average school year. It took a long time for Seamus to explain everything to them, especially from Petunia, who occasionally listened to the conversation from the nearby hallway. "I'm must be going" Seamus said as he got up after explaining. "I'll send my owl by later so you can reply to Professor Dumbledore about your decision". And with that Seamus apparated out of the house.

"So?" Lily asked as she turned to her parents to see their reactions to everything they just learned.

"It sounds like its a place you'll enjoy"

"And she will be home every summer and christmas holiday" Sarah commented to her husband.

"So, I'm definetly going?"

Christoper and Sarah looked at each other before Sarah replied "Definetly".

Lily couldn't contain her excitement as she ran over to her parents and hugged each of them. After she finished hugging both of them, all kind of questions popped into her head. "When can I go to that Diagon Alley place?"

"Sometime in August" Dorea replied as she got off the couch and noticed Lily's smile fade. "But when we do go, we'll make a day of it"


	3. Diagon Alley Part One

**Title: **A James and Lily Story

**Posted Date: **April 5th 2007

**Author Note:** Again, this chapter isn't that long but I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the Harry Potter Series by J.K.Rowling. Most of the characters, terms, and locations are all hers.

* * *

Waiting to go to Diagon Alley seemed like forever for James. Everyday he would hound his mother or father about getting a wand until they tried to ignore him. Then he'd go outside and fly because he found that nothing seemed to pass the time faster than flying. It wasn't until one morning more than half way through August, James woke up on his own before someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Yeah?"

Rovey ,the Potter house elf, opened the door with a smile on. "Young Master James is asked to get dressed and be downstairs as soon as possible"

"Okay" James answered as soon as Rovey shut the door. _About time, We should have went days ago _James thought as he rushed to get dressed after jumping out of his bed. He was dressed and downstairs less than two minutes later. "Hey mum, Hey dad" he said as he ran into the living room.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're ready" Dorea said as she grabbed her traveling cloak and put it on. She then handed James and Charlus's their traveling cloaks. "We're going to go by Floo powder today"

"Sounds good" James said as he stepped up to the fireplace but was then stopped by his father.

"You think we would let you go first" Charlus commented with a laugh before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" Charlus said clearly before vanishing.

James smiled at his mother and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace and clearly said "Diagon Alley" and he too vanished. Within a matter of seconds, James stepped out of the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts. His dad was already there waiting for him as he looked at James's supply list. James and Charlus were soon joined by Dorea. "Can I go get my wand?"

"Lets get the books first and then we'll make our way down the street to Ollivander's" Dorea replied after Charlus handed her the list.

"How about I go take James to get himself an owl while you get the books?" Charlus looked his wife with a pleading look. Once she nodded her head in agreement, Charlus nodded his son in the direction of the door.

"We'll meet outside Ollivander's after" Dorea shouted to them as her son and husband began to walk away.

Charlus and James exited to shop before Charlus started a conversation with his son. "Do you know what kind of owl you want?"

"No" Honestly James didn't even think about an owl until his dad mentioned it. He ran his hand through his hair then looked up at his father. "I think I'm just going to go with whatever one draws my attention"

"Sounds good. You do that while I pick out a good cat for your mother"

"Did mum ask you.." James didn't have to say anything else after seeing the look on his father's face. The two of them continued walking together until they got into Eeylop's Owl Emporium. James walked into the direction of the owls, where there was a boy with managed black hair and grey eyes.

James took a look at the boy and figured that he had to be close to his age. "Hey" he said hoping to get the boy's attention.

The boy looked away from the owl that caught his eye and noticed James standing next to him. "Hey" He paused for a second then continued "I'm Sirius Black".

"I'm James Potter" James then noticed a surprise look came across Sirius's face. He figured it had to be because most people didn't want much to do with the Black family. "Are you starting school at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. I'm finally going to be out of my house" Sirius looked thankful at that thought. Then he turned to see his mother at the window and decided to end the conversation before she came into the shop and screamed at him. "I got to go, but I'll talk to you on the train"

"Bye Sirius" James said as the shop keeper retrieved the owl for Sirius and accepted his money. It took James only a couple more minutes before he found an average sized brown owl, that looked like it was up to something. "Perfect" James said as his father walked over to him.

"Did you find one?" Charlus asked. He noticed James nod then turned to the shop keeper. " This one" The shopkeeper received the money from Charlus then gave them the owl James was looking at along with a nice cage, that Charlus also paid for.

As they walked out, James noticed his father was carrying a cage with a cover on it. "You actually got it" It came as no surprise but he didn't think his dad was going to buy it.

"Yep"

As they made their way to Ollivander's, James got into a conversation with his father over the Puddlemere United's recent win. While talking, James took notice of the possible Hogwart's students. As they approached Ollivander's, James spotted a chubby blonde headed boy being dragged in the opposite direction by his mother. He and his father laughed a little bit at the sight of it. Charlus stepped aside and James pulled the door open and began to look around the old shop. He made it about three steps before bumping into something or rather someone. "Sorry" James said nervously as he ran his hand through his hair and finally looked up to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Even though he was only eleven her brilliant green eyes left him at a loss for words. Part of him wanted to at least introduce himself but her parents rushed her out too soon before he could.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm not a fan of this chapter but maybe one day I'll make it longer if I become inspired.

Thank you to those of you who read and to my first reviewer.

**Mariano's-girl** - Thanksso much for reading and reviewing. You are my first reviewer and you rock.

Next chapter will start off where this one ended.


	4. Diagon Alley Part Two

**Title: **A James and Lily Story

**Posted Date: **April 5th 2007

**Author Note:** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while ... school. Anyway this chapter also isn't that long but I hoped you enjoy it. I was going to add more but I felt like it'd be better for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the Harry Potter Series by J.K.Rowling. Most of the characters, terms, and locations are all hers.

* * *

Lily looked away from her wand as she walked right into someone. That someone was a boy with untidy black, black glasses, and natural good looks. "Sorry, It was my fault" Lily said as the boy looked up and ran his hand through his hair. _He's kind of cute. _Lily took one more glance at the speechless boy then at her parents.

"Sorry about that" Sarah said with a smile to the boy's father before rushing Lily out of the shop.

"Becareful Lily, we don't want you to get hurt before your first day" Christopher added once they were outside.

" I see a robe shop right over there, lets go and you some black school robes" Sarah pointed at the shop then glanced at the supply list before handing it to Christopher. " We'll meet you at the book shop down the street in forty five minutes" Sarah added with a wink, that Lily didn't notice.

Lily watched her father as they went in separate directions before turning to her mother. "Did we getting else on the list?"

"Yes, all we need is the books and the robes". Sarah held up the bag in her hand. "The rest is in here and in the bag your fathwe has".

As they reached the door, Lily's current smile faded a bit. "Do you think I'll fit in?"

"Of corse you will" Sarah said while she put an arm around her and pushed the door open. "You were meant to be a part of this world".

When they entered the shop a stout middle aged witch, dressed in mauve colored robes, came rushing over towards them. "Hello dear, I'm Madam Malkin. Just go stand on that stool and I'll be with you shortly". She then rushed over to get something in the back for a boy with light brown hair and his mother, while Lily walked over and stood on a stool near a girl around her age.

"Are you starting at Hogwarts?" Lily asked after turning to look at the girl with chestnut brown hair, who was being fitted by another witch.

"Yeah, Are you?" the girl asked with a friendly smile.

Lily nodded. "I'm Lily Evans"

"I'm Katelyn Cassidy. Are you excited about hogwarts?"

"I guess I am but I don't really know what to expect"

Katelyn looked at Lily closely. "Are you muggleborn?"

_Whats a muggleborn?_ Was she insulting Lily or was that a certain kind of witch. Lily's face showed an expression of complete confusion."What?"

Katelyn seemed to have understood her mistake. "Oops. Sorry. Is your family magical?" She had to ask even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh" Lily should have been able to guess what muggleborn was but it felt good to be informed. "No. My parents don't have a drop of magical blood in them".

Just as Katelyn opened her mouth to speak, Madam Malkin came back and told her to wait by the front desk and the second witch moved over to Lily to measure her robes.

"I'll see you on the train" called Katelyn as she paid and exited the shop.

Seconds after Katelyn left, a girl, who had a nastly look on her face and too much make up on her face, entered the shop. Lily didn't even talk to this one especially after her initial reaction to seeing Lily's mother.

---------------------------

Lily released a sigh of relief. "I thought that silence was going to last forever".

"What do you mean?" Sarah said as she laughed. "It looked like you two were best friends".

Lily laughed before changing the topic as they stopped in front of the book shop. " I think I actually have a new friend from Hogwarts".

Sarah smiled "Oh, That girl who was in the shop when we entered. What was her name?"

"Katelyn and she even said she'll meet me on the train" Lily looked up at the sign in front of the shop. "Does dad know where Flourish and Blotts is?"

"Yes he does" Christopher said as he walked up behind Lily with his hands behind his back.

"I thought you were going to wait here for us. Where were...?" Lily suddenly stopped speaking at the sight of the cage her father pulled out from behind his back. Inside the cage was a small snowy white owl with light blue eyes.

"Thank you so much daddy" Lily said as she hugged her father then saw her mother with a big smile on her face. "Thank you so much mum". She turned to her mother and hugged her too. "Can I name it?" she asked as she released her mother and took the cage from her father.

"Yes, you can name her when we get home. Right now you need to go to go buy your books" her mother said as Christopher took te cage away from Lily. "Your father will wait out here and we'll go get the books as fast as we can".

"Okay" Lily said slightly saddened.

----------------------------

Each book title she read amazed Lily as she walked through the crowded shop. Sarah was recieving help by a young wizard while Lily looked around for a book she might want to read during her free time. There were books about wizard sports, palm reading, cooking charms, and defense. Lily couldn't decide what she wanted, so she grabbed _The Secret of Potion making_ and _The_ _Encyclopedia of Charms_. When she brought the books up to her mother she could tell her mother was proud of her eagerness to learn more.

"Is that it?" Sarah asked after recieving the necessary books for first years.

"For now" Lily said smiling.

As they made there way up to pay for everything, Lily took notice of all the faces of potential Hogwarts students. Her mother watched her do this but didn't say a word.

* * *

**A/N:** Thats that. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm getting closer to parts that I know I'll write more about so be patient it'll be here soon after school ends for me, which isn't too far away. Sometime in the fututre I'll probably add on to this chapter because I feel I rushed it but maybe I didn't. I don't know.

Thanks everyone for reading especially my latest reviewers:

prongs123 - Thanks so much . & I'll try

Mariano's-twins - Thanks again for the review & for reading & I know what you mean (I'm usually one of those people who read but don't review. I think I might head over and review some of my favorites)

Quidditchstar2291 - Thanks for reading & reviewing. I hope I'll be able to post more regularly soon.


	5. King's Cross

**Title: **A James and Lily Story

**Posted Date: **April 5th 2007

**Author Note:** I'm finally done with my junior year I finally wrote a longer chapter. I struggled a little writing this chapter but I don't think it came out that bad,

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the Harry Potter Series by J.K.Rowling. Most of the characters, terms, and locations are all hers.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked as she folded laundry.

"Yeah" Lily replied as she read _The Key to Potion Making_ at the kitchen table.

"Did you finish packing?"

Lily paused. "Almost".

Sarah looked down at her youngest daughter as she softly laughed. "Bring that pile upstairs to your room and finish packing". Lily picked the pile up and started her way up the stairs. "And tell Petunia theres a pile of clothes down here for her" Sarah added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lily arrived in her room, she dropped her clothes on her bed then turned to finish packing her trunk. She quickly noticed her books spread across the floor but shrugged it off until she realized one was missing. "Where's my transfiguration book?" Lily asked herself out loud after putting every other book away.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Petunia's voice asked from the entry into the room.

Lily quickly turned around and couldn't believe what she saw. Petunia had Lily's transfiguration book in her hand. "Give it back". She stood up and began towards her sister.

"Is this the kind of nonsense you're going to learn at that sccchhh...place?"

"Its not nonsense" Lily began turning a deep shade of red as her anger continued to rise. Lily always seems to lose control when she became angry.

"It is" Petunia argued back. "Only freaks would believe it isn't"

"I'm not a freak.And its not nonsense and you know it" Lily took a deep breath. "One day I'll show you"

Petunia shook her head. "No need to. I've seen enough in that book to last me a lifetime"

"Then I guess you learned not to take things from my room".

Petunia brushed her blonde hair out of her face as she stalled for time. "I didn't touch a thing in your room"

"Liar"

"Prove it"

"Where did you find it?"

"In the living room"

"It was in my room"

"No it wasn't"

Lily took another deep breath. "Just hand the book over" she demanded as she tried to cool down.

"Fine" Petunia screamed as she threw the book at the wall and slammed the door shut.

Lily wiped the tears away from her eyes before she walked over and picked up the book. The cover now seemed a little loose but there was nothing she could do at the moment, so she put the book in the trunk then shut it. She managed to change into her pajamas just before her door opened.

"Leave me alone Petunia" Lily said in an annoyed tone as she sat on her bed.

"Its not Petunia" Sarah replied as she sat down next to her daughter. "Are you okay?"

Lily turned around and looked up at her mother as she wiped the tears from her brilliant green eyes. "I guess I can't put up with Petunia anymore".

"What happened this time?" Sarah pulled her daughter into hug as she listened to hear what exactly happened.

" Petunia went into my room and took one of my books" Lily decided not to tell her mother about the rest of the conversation. _Petunia must have called me a freak because she was angry._ _That had to be it._

"Is that all?"

Lily paused then nodded before pulling away from the hug. "I think I'll go to bed"

Sarah gave Lily one last hug and stood up. "Is everything packed?"

Lily nodded.

Sarah walked over to the door and grabbed the door knob as she stepped out of the room. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Mum"

"What?" Sarah asked softly as she paused with concern.

Lily smiled faintly smiled. "I forgot to tell Petunia about her laundry"

Sarah let out a laugh. "Goodnight Lily" She then quietly closed the door.

"Goodnight mum" Lily said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on her familiar bed.

* * *

"James" Dorea called up to her only son while she and her house elf made breakfast.

"Coming" James called back as he walked down the staircase.

"You have to hurry. We're leaving in twenty minutes" Dorea walked over and put a plate of pancakes on the table as James entered the kitchen.

"We're leaving already" James said before he sat down and quickly ate.

"We don't want to miss the train" Dorea casually said as she joined her son at the table with her breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James, get in the car" Dorea called as she opened the door to the passenger side.

"Is dad bringing my trunk down" James asked as he carried his Owl's cage over to the car.

"Yes I am" answered Charlus as he levitated James's trunk and closed the front door before their new cat could get out. "James" Charlus reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of coins. " Catch"

James watched his father pull a bag out of his pocket before throwing to James. "Whats this for?" he asked as he caught the bag.

Charlus smiled. "Snacks"

Within five minutes, James's stuff was put away and the Potters were in their muggle car and on their way to King's Cross. "How long until we arrive?" yawned James. It was still too early for him to be up.

"Thirty Minutes" Charlus answered as he drove.

"It feels like we've been in this thing for hours"

Dorea gave a sideway glance at her son. "We've only been driving for two minutes".

James rolled his eyes as his parents began having a separate conversation. He took one more look at them before pulling out a deck of muggle cards he found in his father's desk. Hopefully this will entertain him until they arrive at King's Cross Station.

* * *

"What platform?" Christopher asked as he walked into King's Cross with his youngest daughter and wife.

" Nine and three quarters" Lily replied with a puzzled expression as they continued to walk and push the trolley.

"Let me see" Sarah said as Lily handed the ticket to her. "She's right"

"I guess we'll go to platform 9 and see if we find something new" Christopher laughed while Sarah handed the ticket back to Lily.

"Lily?" A voice called from behind them as they reached platform eight. The three of them quickly stopped and looked at who called. It happen to be a familiar girl of Lily's own age and height. She had chestnut brown hair that came down to her shoulders, sparkling light blue and lightly tanned skin.

"Hey Katelyn" Lily called back as Katelyn and her mother walked over and her two siblings walked passed them.

Katelyn's mother was a tall woman with dark brown hair that stood a few inches over Lily's own mother, She also happened to have the similar high cheekbones and light blue eyes that Katelyn had. "Hello" she said as she put her hand and shook Christopher and Sarah's hand. "My name is Elizabeth Cassidy. I'm Katelyn's mother"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sarah Evans and this is my husband Christopher. We're Lily's parents". She smiled politely.

Elizabeth looked down at Lily as soon as she remembered something her daughter told her. "Do you need help getting to the platform?"

Lily nodded while her father said "So it really is platform nine and three quarters".

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course. Did you think they made a mistake? I help her onto the platform. Its not exactly possible for muggles to get on the platform".

Christopher's face went from understanding to confused as he listened. "Muggles?"

"Non magical people" Lily whispered in case anyone around them was being nosey.

Sarah looked at Elizabeth then turned to Lily. " I want you to try to write to us once a week to tell us whats going on ".

"And try your best" Christopher said before hugging his daughter goodbye.

After Lily was released from her father, Sarah bent down and gave her a hug. "And we'll see you in December".

As Christopher and Sarah walked away while continuously glancing back at Lily, Lily pushed her trolley over to Katelyn. She looked around and noticed platform nine then platform ten. Where was platform nine and three quarters supposed to be? This made no sense.

"Lily, come over here" Elizabeth waved Lily over first. "Just run straight at the barrier over there" she said as she pointed at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Lily was hesitant at first but was reassured when she looked back at Katelyn, who nodded. It was all over within a minute after Lily started towards the barrier. Now she was on platform nine and three quarters and didn't know exactly how she got there, Lily started to walk as Katelyn came through the barrier. "I guess we should go find seats" Lily said as she brushed a strand of dark red hair out of her eyes.

* * *

The platform was full of parents saying goodbye and rushing their children onto the train. As James pushed his trolley, he didn't recognize anyone besides his parents. That time spent looking around the unfamiliar platform didn't last long, when a boy slightly taller than James with neater black hair came through the barrier. Through his grey eyes, this boy also looked for a familiar and it was much easier for him. "James".

James quickly jumped and turned around to see who called his name. It was none other than Sirius Black, who he met while shopping for an owl. "Hey Sirius. How did you know it was me".

"I knew that hair as soon as I saw it" Sirius laughed as James attempted to fix his hair. "Should we go find a compartment?"

James looked over and smiled towards his parents. "Sounds good"

"James" Charlus said before his son started towards the train. "Are you going to introduce us?"

Sirius looked at James's parents for the first time. He seemed to have not noticed them through all of the excitement. "Where are my manners?" Manners? That sure wasn't something Sirius's parents taught him. He learned them all his own after watching his parents doing the opposite. Sirius paused for a second as he went to introduce himself to James's parents. _Should I tell that my whole name?They probably won't let_

_James be friends with me. I guess I'll go with the safe route. _"My name is Sirius. I'm guessing you're James's parents" Sirius flashed a friendly smile as he put his hand out to shake Mr. Potter's hand.

As Dora looked over at her husband, who began to shake Sirius's hand, a smile came across her face. " Nice to meet you Sirius. I'm Dorea Potter."

"And My name is Charlus. Nice to meet you Sirius" Charlus said before letting go of Sirius's hand.

Sirius's smile never left his face as he glanced over at the clock on the platform. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I would like to spend more time talking but the train will be leaving in ten minutes and we need to find seats."

James's attention traveled off quidditch and back to reality when he heard Sirius mention seats. His parents had seemed to have introduced themselves to Sirius and it was time to board the train. For a split second, James started to move towards his parents and hug but decided against it when he remembered his friend was there.

"Bye James. Bye Sirius" Charlus said as he waved the two boys to the direction of the train.

Dorea's smile faded a bit as she wiped a tear away from one of her hazel eyes."Have a good term and don't forget to write"

James nodded and said goodbye before he and Sirius waved and dragged their things off the trollies and towards the train.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was longer than usual and I hope you enjoyed that, I did. I'll start working on the next chapter asap and hopefully I'll be done soon.

**prongs123: **Thanks again for reviewing & reading. Thats good to hear. I think she is too, its kind of sad that there aren't a lot of fanfics that show them at this age.

**Mariano's-twins :** Yep , I think she did & Thanks. Thats what I aim to do

Thanks everyone who reviewed and thanks everyone who read. I appreciate both


	6. The First Train Ride

**Title:**A James and Lily Story

**Posted Date: **November 15th 2007

**Author Note:** I'm Sorry I haven't updated in almost six months. Now that I say the actual length of time I feel worse. I really am sorry I'm finally done with this chapter and I made sure it was longer than my last. I struggled a little writing this chapter but I don't think it came out that bad. I actually was on a roll after a certain point. So don't be surprised if I have update within the next 2 weeks.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the Harry Potter Series by J.K.Rowling. Most of the characters, terms, and locations are all hers.

* * *

Within a few minutes of boarding the train, the girls had found themselves an empty compartment and were sitting inside across from each other. Lily glanced out the window and noticed that more and more students were boarding the train. Then it hit Lily, she was going off to some place beyond her wildest dreams and she was no longer with her parents. Her nerves finally began to settle in. "Lily" Katelyn called when she notice Lily's breathes had deepened.

Lily's head shot up as she heard name called. How could she have forgotten Katelyn? The only person that she knows is in the compartment with her."Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Katelyn asked. Her sparkling light blue eyes filled with concern.

Lily hesitated for a moment. "I'm just a bit nervous".

"Don't..." Katelyn started but was quickly interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Come in" she called as her head shot in the direction of the door sliding open.

A smaller girl with light blond hair and an oval shaped face entered the compartment. "Can I sit in here?" she asked in a soft slightly nasal voice.

"Sure" Lily answered with a friendly smile. "I'm Lily Evans"

"And I'm Katelyn Cassidy". Katelyn took a blue hair tie off her wrist and put her chestnut brown hair up.

"I'm Anna Zeta" piped Anna as she and Lily put her trunk with the other two. "Do both of you come from magical families?"

"I do but Lily doesn't" Katelyn replied as she felt the train start to move.

Lily looked directly out the window when she felt the sudden movement. They were slowly moving away from parents waving to their children as they became more and more distant until the platform was completly out of sight. To her, that was her signal to return to her friend and the new girl.

Anna sighed in relief. "Thank god. I was afraid I was so behind everyone else. I even began to read some of the course books".

"According to my older sister, all of us start at the same level".

"I hope so" piped Lily.

Katelyn gave her a look that simply said Don't kid yourself before a friendly smile appeared on her face. "Did you two read up on the Hogwarts houses?" she asked as she anticipated asking the next question on her mind. The two girls nodded in sync, which surpised Katelyn completly. She thought one must have read about the houses, but she was thankful that the two girls in front of her knew more than she thought. She really didn't feel like explaining the differences of the houses. Part of it was because she didn't know all the the differences, and the other part was because it would be tiring. Katelyn tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear and looked up from her hands, which she didn't know what she was looking at. "Do either of you prefer a certain house?".

Lily finally turned her head in the direction of the two girls. She had been thinking about this very topic for the last couple of days and couldn't decide which she liked most, but she did manage to narrow it down to two. "I'd like to be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. But...as long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'd be happy".

"I completely agree. I like the idea of being in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor most, but I think I'll end up in Hufflepuff" Anna said before a knock on the compartment door interrupted their conversation. Anna jumped up and pulled the door open to reveal a middle aged woman with a friendly smile, pushing a trolley filled with all kinds of snacks.

"Anything off the trolley?" the woman asked as her smile widened at the sight of new students.

The three girls looked at each other before getting up and looking at the candy on the trolley. Anna and Lily glanced at each other before returning to the trolley. As Katelyn reached for some chocolate frogs, a thought struck her. "Do muggles have their own kinds of candy?".

Anna laughed, but Lily answered "Yeah, but nothing like these". She glanced back at the trolley before reaching into her pocket for some coins, and putting them into Katelyn's hand. "Can you pick out some of good candy for me? I have no idea what I'm looking at". Katelyn nodded her head and Lily retreated back into their compartment, followed by Anna moments later.

Anna left the sliding door open and sat down next to the red head. "Did you see some of the names of those sweets?".

As Lily opened her mouth to comment but was interrupted by the sliding door being shut. Katelyn entered with her arms full of sweets and dropped them down next to the seat she took. She looked back and forth between the two girls sitting across from her. "So..." Katelyn began as she turned to the pile of candy. "What would you two like?"

"Anything good?" Lily and Anna asked before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

Katelyn looked between the two girls and let out a little laugh before handing chocolate frogs and fizzing whizbees to each of them. "Why would I buy something that wasn't good?".

* * *

James dragged his trunk behind him as he followed Sirius. It was driving him crazy. _Why couldn't he just pick a compartment already?_ After a couple more minutes James was wondering why Sirius was delaying the inevitable. "Pick one" James called to him as they passed through an older group of girls laughing about something.

Sirius seemed to have ignored him at first but didn't reply until they reached a compartment he liked. "I needed to find the perfect one".

"We passed about twenty empty compartments. Why didn't we sit in one of them?" James asked as he examined his new friend's expression.

The expression on his face was almost unreadable. He actually looked serious but at the same time he looked like he was trying to fool James. He paused and rubbed his chin with one of his hands as if he was in middle of a thought. "Maybe I sense great things from this one".

At that last statement, James burst into a roar of laughter. "Just get inside".

"I was serious" replied Sirius with look of hurt on his face and then proceeded into the compartment.

As the second of the two boys entered the compartment, someone bumped into his trunk just before it was completely inside. They looked at each other for a moment before James looked out into the hallway. When he looked to see who it was, he came face to face with a sandy haired pale looking boy. "Sorry about that" they said to each other.

"Would you like to join us? There's room for another. It's just me and Sirius in here." James asked as he looked inside to see if Sirius was okay with it. His expression again wasn't that easy to read, so he took it as a yes.

The boy kind of looked around briefly before nodding and entering the compartment containing the other boys. He closed the door then put his trunk away as the other boys did the same with there's.

When the three boys were finally seated, the sandy haired boy closely looked at the boys with his dark blue eyes before finally speaking up. "By the way, I'm Remus".

Sirius put his hand out and shook Remus's hand. "I'm Sirius and this is James". After pulling his hand away, he put his feet up across from and put his hands behind his head.

James suppressed a laugh. "Comfortable?"

"Always am" he commented with a cheeky smile glued upon his face. "So Remus, Who were you looking for before you bumped into us?".

He blushed a bit as he replied. "I was just looking for this girl I met in Diagon Alley. She's the only person I knew that was attending Hogwarts".

"Are you muggleborn?" Sirius immediately asked then quickly regretted it. He felt like he sounded like a true Black when the first thing to pop into his head was that. He quickly looked out the window to pretend he didn't ask the question.

"No. I'm half and half." Remus replied as if it was nothing. Which in all reality didn't seem like a horrible question to ask from his point of view? "I actually grew up with few neighbors my own age".

The compartment was quiet for a little bit before James interrupted the silence. "So... Does this girl have a name?".

"I think she said her name was Katelyn Cassidy. She's actually a first year like me" he answered as he too put his feet up on the seat across. This meant James was surrounded by feet and no choice but to stay put. Remus noticed this then let out a little laugh at James's expression. It was priceless. "So, What years are you two in?".

Sirius shrugged at the mention of the girl's name. Her name sounded familiar but he didn't know why. "Oh I'm a seventh year" he replied with a huge grin on his face when he realized Remus asked a question directed partially to him.

James rolled his eyes then answered for the both of them. "We're both first years too." He then looked over in Sirius's direction. "Do you really think you could pull off seventeen? You're only eleven".

"I'm almost twelve. And I think I could pull of seventeen better than you could". A grin still plastered on his face.

"Do either of you know what house you want to be in?" Remus asked with a curious look in his eyes.

James didn't even hesitate. He already knew the answer to that question. "Gryffindor".

Sirius looked over at James and nodded before answering. "I'd prefer Gryffindor but as long as I'm not in Slytherin. I'll be happy." He paused and thought a second. "I hope I'll get into Gryffindor. It would drive my parents mental".

What's that about? Nevermind I'll find out sooner or later. Remus thought for a second then said "I think either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be good".

The boys continued talking until someone's stomach growled. "I'm hungry" Sirius said as he got up and checked his pockets for money. "I'm going to go and find some food. I'll bring back some for you guys if I find any".

Sirius stepped over Remus's legs and exited the compartment. James and Remus shrugged and continued their conversation that had recently changed to Quidditch.

* * *

As Sirius made his way through the corridor looking for food, he noticed a lady with a trolley of snacks not too far away. He sped up a little bit until someone walked out of a compartment and right into him. Sirius nearly fell onto the person who exited.

"Sorry" a girl with chestnut brown hair said as she rushed away in the opposite direction. Sirius looked into the compartment she exited and saw a blond and a red head but decided he was too hungry to stop by and find out the name of whoever that was.

He walked down a few more compartment doors and stopped in front of the lady pushing the trolley of snacks.

* * *

"Oh" Katelyn screamed as she, Anna, and Lily were tasting the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Did you get that vomit flavored one you mentioned?" Anna ask with one eye brow raised.

Katelyn looked at her and laughed. "No I didn't. I just remembered something".

"What?" the two other girls asked in unison.

Katelyn looked at them oddly. "I'll tell you as long as you don't do that or the eye brow thing again". The girls nodded and she continued. "I told this boy I met in Diagon Alley to sit with me because he didn't know anyone".

"Yeah?" Lily asked urging her to continue.

Katelyn blinked. "Do you see any boys in here?".

Lily glanced over at Anna. A grin came across her face. "Nope".

Anna cracked up and Katelyn rolled her eyes before continuing. "Well, I just remembered and I think I'm going to look around for him". She started to get up then turned to her friends. "I'll be right back".

As soon as Katelyn walked out into the corridor and closed the door, she collided into a boy with black hair and beautiful grey eyes that captured her attention before she said "Sorry" and rushed in the other direction.

* * *

"Do you know how to play cards?" James asked as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"The muggle game?" Remus questioned with an eyebrow raised. James nodded in response. Remus picked up his feet and put them down then glanced over at the door. "What's taking him so long?".

James laughed. "I think they have a trolley filled with food. He's probably buying everything on it". As he started to deal the cards, a knock was heard from the door. "Come in".

Remus glanced over. "Katelyn?".

From James's point of view, a mass of chestnut brown hair came into the room and hugged Remus. "Hello?" James asked as the mass turned out to be a girl with sparkling light blue eyes and natural beauty. She looked oddly familiar. James couldn't remember exactly how he knew her. "I'm James Potter and I'm guessing you Katelyn Cassidy" he said with a charming smile.

She blushed slightly. "I think I've heard your last name before but I don't know where".

As she opened her mouth to speak, Sirius reentered the compartment. His hands filled with candy. "This trolley passed our compartment a while back. I had to track it down". He walked through the compartment and dropped the candy where his feet previously rested. As he sat down he finally noticed the new person with them.

"This is Sirius" Remus said gesturing towards Sirius. "Sirius, this is Katelyn".

Sirius looked at the girl closely while Remus introduced them. _She might be the one who ran into me._ "Hello beautiful" he added before he grabbed a chocolate frog.

Katelyn rolled her eyes then spoke with distaste "Hi".

"Where have you been?" Remus asked drawing her attention always from Sirius.

"I met up with one of my friends on the platform".

"Would the two of you like to join us?" James asked while flashing a charming smile again.

It caused her to blush yet again. "No thanks. I just came to see where Remus was, but it was nice meeting you guys". She got up and waved back as she exited the compartment.

Sirius blinked. "What's just happened?".

* * *

"Hey" Katelyn said as she reentered her compartment.

"Did you find him?" the girls asked together.

Katelyn laughed. "Seriously you two have to stop that".

"But did you?" questioned Lily.

Katelyn blushed. "Yeah, He was with two cute boys. One of them was really cute and the other was kind of odd".

"Looks like someone has a crush". Anna giggled as Katelyn continued to blush.

* * *

As the ride continued, the boys ate, James taught them some muggle card games, and then they played some exploding snap. Then the boys changed into their robes after an older student knocked on the door and informed them to.

The seating rearrangement changed during the ride. James was now located next to the window as the other two sat closer towards the door. He talked with the boys until the train started to slow down. He looked out of the window briefly to see where they were stopping. He wasn't sure so he joined into the conversation about the sorting.

"Do either of you know how they sort us?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders but James spoke up. "My mum mentioned something about a ceremony in front of the entire school".

"Great" Remus mumbled.

As Sirius opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a loud voice echoing throughout the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in a few minutes. Please leave your luggage. It will be taken into the school soon after you leave".

"This is it" Sirius said with a smirk plastered on his face.

The boys exchanged glances and remained silent as they put away the remaining candy into their trunks. The silence was nerve wrecking for each boy but they remained quiet about it.

The next thing they knew the train came to a complete stop.

"Come on". Sirius said as he jumped up out of his seat.

* * *

Katelyn jumped out of her seat when the train stopped. "Let's go" she called as she exited.

Anna and Lily exchanged glances before following her outside the compartment.

* * *

Anna and Lily almost didn't find each other as they squished through the loads of students exiting the train.

"Where's Katelyn?" Lily asked after making her way through the crowd to Anna.

"I haven't seen her since we were in the compartment".

"Ouch" screamed a familiar voice not too far away.

Lily and Anna laughed then headed toward the voice until they saw Katelyn.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked with her voice full of concern.

Katelyn laughed. "Yeah, my older brother tripped me before heading over to his friends".

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years over here!" called a voice.

The three girls turned in the direction of the voice and followed it. It wasn't until they were following a giant with a wild beard that Katelyn's mouth fell open. She wasn't the only one with her mouth open. There were loads of students around them with their mouths open in shock. Lily and Anna were some of the few that didn't but their eyes could show their surprise at seeing a man that size.

As they followed the giant, he called toward the group "Mind yer step". They followed him down a path until they were at the edge of a black lake. When they looked over the lake they spotted a vast castle on top the other side of a mountain. There were many turrets and towers expanding the castle

For a moment, all that was heard was a loud "Oooooooh".

"Jus four to a boat" the giant called as everyone looked away from the castle and down at a large amount of little boats lined up on the shore.

Lily, Anna, and Katelyn found a boat at the end of the line of boats. They were soon joined by another girl with long black hair in a braid behind her.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This is actually the longest of the chapters yet. I'm so excited.

**Mariano's-twins**Thanks for reviewing Nikos. It's good to hear that. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time.

**prongs123**Thanks for reviewing. Its good to hear that I'm not only one who thinks that.


	7. The Sorting

**Title:**A James and Lily Story

**Posted Date: **January 13th 2008

**Author Note:** Happy Belated Holidays & Happy New Year! I hope every one of you had a great holiday season.

& I'm sorry for not updating. At this point I'm not really true to my word but I'm working on it. One of these I repay all those who are reading this with close updates. Hopefully that day will be soon.

While I was writing this chapter, I made an attempt at writing a sorting hat song. I know it sucks but I felt like I had to have a sorting song. It wouldn't be the start of term feast without it.

My Reviewers for last chapter:

**scribbles.pooksta** : Thanks. Lol. I know what you mean. I like it without snape but then again I haven't read o a fanfic with him in it.  
**prongs123**: I know I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. That's good to hear

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the Harry Potter Series by J.K.Rowling. Most of the characters, terms, and locations are all hers.

* * *

After climbing out of the little boats and following the giant man through a tunnel, the group of first years arrived in front of a castle door. The giant glanced back at the crowd to make sure everyone was there. He even looked like he was counting before knocking three times on the door. Did he count them to begin with James thought as he looked over at Remus and Sirius. Sirius stood next to him twirling his wand in between his fingers, while Remus had his eyes glued on the door opening in front of them. James began to look for Katelyn but stopped when Sirius nudged him. James gave him an annoyed look. "What?". 

Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate but the giant man spoke for the first time in a while. "Here they are Professor McGonagall, The firs' years".

James looked over to the person who opened the door. She was a tall witch with her black hair tightly tucked into a bun. James stared at her with a smirk on his face as she glanced at each one of the first years in front of her. By look on her face, she was definitely one that kept everyone in line. _That'll change _James thought as he turned to his new friends and saw similar smirks on their faces.

James jumped as the witch spoke. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take over from here". She turned around and began walking as she called "Follow me".

* * *

Every member of the group followed the witch through a planned route. They were first led through a giant entrance hall. In Lily's opinion, it was magnificent. The hall was lit up by torches. It was unlike anything that she was used to. As the group followed the witch they quickly left the hall and entered a small room next to a giant pair of doors. 

The witch waited for all the students to enter before stepping up to another door on the other side of the room and turning around. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we enter the Great Hall and find a seat, you will be sorted into one of four houses. The four houses are Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Over the next seven years, your house will be your home and your friends in your house will be your family". She paused and took a long breath before continuing "After each of you are sorted, the Start of Term feast will begin". She turned back around and peeked inside the room they were about to enter. "Follow me".

Lily glanced at each of the tables they passed as they entered the Great Hall. I wonder where I'll be sitting she thought as the boy in front of her stopped suddenly. She looked over to the witch they were following and saw her placing a stool in front of them with a horrid torn up old witch's hat placed upon it. "What's the purpose of the hat?" she whispered to Katelyn but only got a shrug as a response. Then out of nowhere the entire hall silenced and it looked as if everyone was watching the hat, which began to speak.

You may look at me sour,

But I'm more than what you see.

I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

With my wit you'll be

Spread out among the four.

The qualities that will sort you

Are all inside your head.

Only I can view.

For if you be a Ravenclaw,

Learning is your match.

Where your kind will always be met,

And Intelligence and wit beat the rest.

Or maybe you'll be a Slytherin,

Where honor suits you best.

Those who are determined

And cunning will always be near.

Unless you're a Gryffindor.

Those marked with bravery are placed here.

Where your skills are served well

And courage reigns strong.

Don't forget Hufflepuff.

The place where you can do no wrong

And always find the loyal.

There's no where else you'll find your place.

Place me on top of your head.

You'll find your true home.

The place that you belong.

As the brim of the hat closed and its voice died down, the first years stood there in awe until another voice spoke up. "When your name is called, you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head" Professor McGonagall said before looking at the large parchment in her hand. "Andrews, Robert".

As soon as the name was called, a boy to the left of Lily walked up to the front of the hall. He was a little taller than her with dirty blond hair. Everyone watched as he fiddled with his hands before placing the hat on his head. A minute passed before "RAVENCLAW" was announced to the hall.

"Avery, Albert" was called the instant Robert began heading to his house table. Another boy then made his way to the hat. Lily really didn't get a chance to catch what the boy looked like because "Slytherin" was called within seconds and he was gone not even a second later.

"Bell, Jeremy" Professor McGonagall called.

"RAVENCLAW"

The professor then paused before looking up and calling the next name. "Black, Sirius".

One of the boys in front of Lily walked forward with a bounce in his step. It wasn't until the boy sat down that the grin placed upon his face was shown. He had black hair falling slightly into his lightly tanned face. Everyone watched as his grin changed several times while the hat sat on his head. It was nearly five minutes before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" The boy slowly took his time as he headed to his table. He high fived two boys as he made his way through the entire group of first years. Lily glanced back up at the front to see the teacher's expression and it was exactly what she thought it would be…annoyed.

Once the boy made it to his seat, the sorting continued. Two more Ravenclaws and two more Gryffindors were quickly sorted in a matter of three minutes. Lily glanced over towards Katelyn and saw her nervously twiddling her fingers as "Carson, Katherine" was made the first Hufflepuff of their year.

"Cassidy, Katelyn" called Professor McGonagall.

Lily nudged Katelyn when she didn't react to her name being called. Katelyn quickly realized it was her turn and rushed up to the four legged stool. She placed the hat on top her and within moments it replied. "GRYFFINDOR"

Lily sent a smile her friend's way as a girl named Juliana became a Ravenclaw. She moved over to Anna as she awaited her turn. It turned out to be five more students being sorted when Lily finally heard what she had been waiting for.

"Evans, Lily!"

The red head rushed up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. It covered her eyes slightly while the butterflies in her stomach calmed down a bit. "Interesting" a small voice mumbled causing Lily to jump slightly. "You have a good mind, but you're not afraid to speak it either. It could go either way". The stopped and Lily crossed her fingers hoping to be put with Katelyn when the hat called "GRYFFINDOR". Her eyes lit up before she placed the hat on the stool and rushed over to where Katelyn was seated.

* * *

James watched as each student called stood but in all reality he was too lost in his own thoughts to realize what was going on. He nearly missed Remus's turn to be sorted. 

"Lupin, Remus" the witch called after the previous student joined the Ravenclaw table. Remus looked over at James and nudged him as he passed.

James returned to reality and watched the thin sandy haired boy slowly approach the stool and place the hat on his head. Everyone waited in silence for a minute before "GRFYFFINDOR" echoed throughout the Great Hall.

James gave Remus a high before continuing the wait for his name to be called. Almost Fifteen minutes passed since Remus was sorted and James was getting restless. He looked back to the Gryffindor table, where Sirius and Remus were sitting. Sirius caught his eye and gave him two thumbs. _With my luck, I'll be placed in Slytherin. _James straightened up as "Polk, Andrea" was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Potter, James" the witch called before looking up at watching him slowly walk up to the stool.

The hat fell over his eyes and he closed them while waiting. He didn't know exactly what he was waiting for but knew the moment he heard a low voice. "This is a rather easy one. Just like your father you are". The voice paused as if it was rethinking its decision then shouted "GRYFFINDOR".

James quickly made it to the Gryffindor table with a smug expression on his face. He then plopped down across from Sirius and Remus. "Looks like we made it" he whispered. The boys nodded.

"Where's the food?" Sirius whispered to the other boys. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in ages.

"Are you kidding?" Remus asked in disbelief.

Sirius shook his head.

"Didn't you eat enough candy on the train?" asked James

"No".

Remus glanced towards the sorting ceremony then turned back to Sirius. "Just wait a couple minutes. The sorting is nearly done. Maybe we'll eat after the last one is sorted".

James turned his attention back to the sorting. He had forgotten completely about it. Remus was right when he said they were close to finishing. There was only two girls left standing in the front of the hall.

"Young, Samantha" called the tall witch from earlier.

The taller girl of the two skipped forward. Her hair was probably the longest James had ever seen. It was dark brown and ended at her lower back.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat moments later.

"Zeta, Anna" the witch called as she closed the parchment.

Anna was a small petite girl with light blond hair down to her shoulders. She looked younger than eleven in James's opinion. The girl rushed up to stool in a matter of seconds. The hat nearly touched head before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!".

The whole table stood up and applauded as the final Gryffindor joined the table. The sound quickly died down when tall man with a semi long silver beard stood up. He had a pair of half moon spectacles and a long midnight blue cloak. Everyone's eyes were on him as he opened his mouth. "Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts" he paused and took a look among all the faces in the sea of students. "I have advice for you to all ponder while you enjoy the delicious meal. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" he said with a twinkle in his eye. A few of the older students laughed at this before applause rang through the hall. Then he sat back down and clapped his hands together.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked to an older boy nearby.

"Professor Dumbledore" the boy replied in unison with Remus.

Sirius turned to Remus and opened his mouth. "FOOD" Sirius screamed as his train of thought was disrupted.

* * *

"I can't believe we're all in the same house" Lily said while filling her plate. 

"Neither can I" added Anna.

"I wonder what our room will be like". Anna nodded in agreement.

"Neither can I" mumbled Katelyn as she looked up and down the table.

The other girls laughed.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily.

Katelyn remained quiet for a bit before answering. "Looking for someone" she mumbled.

Anna glanced around. "Who?".

"Found him" Katelyn replied with a triumphant look on her face.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Who?".

Katelyn turned to Lily with disbelieve clearly on her face. "Remember that boy Remus and his cute friends?" she asked.

"Yeah and one of them was odd. Right?" piped Anna.

"Those are the ones". She smirked.

"Where?" asked Lily and Anna.

"I don't know if Anna can see them, but Lily can" she sent a sympathetic look at Anna on the other side of the table.

They nodded. "Well?" asked Lily.

"Well what?". Katelyn was completely lost. _What was she talking about now?_

"Are you going to show me your crush or what?".

Katelyn blushed. "You see that boy with the spiky brown hair". Lily nodded. "The shorter boy next to him with the messy hair is James" Katelyn said with a smile plastered on her face. Lily looked at the boy closely. She knew him from somewhere. Katelyn continued "Across from James is Sirius and Remus. Remus has light hair and Sirius's is dark".

To Anna's surprise she could kind of see the boys. "Which one of them is the odd one?" she asked.

A look of disgust appeared on Katelyn's face. "Sirius".

They looked away from the boys. "I think I've seen James before" said Lily.

"Isn't he just cute" added a dreamy Katelyn.

The girls giggled.

"I can't believe how good this food is" Anna said as she drifted away from the subject of the boys.

Lily rolled her eyes at Katelyn, who was still watching the boys. "I know what you mean" replied Lily.

* * *

"James, Pass me some pumpkin juice" Sirius demanded as he chewed his food. 

James handed over a glass of pumpkin juice before pulling a pair of glasses out of his robes.

"That was gross. You almost spit your food all over James" Remus said quietly.

"Well, it doesn't matter because he's protecting his eyes with his glasses now" Sirius said with triumph. James adjusted his glasses before rolling his eyes.

"Hey Remus, Who are we sharing our room with?" asked James.

"I don't know". Remus looked up and down the table as he tried to refresh his memory.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Feel free to review. I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
